


Growth of the Seasons

by Jojosmycat



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojosmycat/pseuds/Jojosmycat
Summary: Maru and Penny's friendship grows into something more.  Alternating between their perspectives, there is a different scene for each season.
Relationships: Maru/Penny (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Spring

Maru was sitting on a wooden bench in the town square, staring out at the Gem Sea. She was transfixed by the pattern of the waves as they rose and peaked like a bell graph, then disappeared to rejoin the vastness of the ocean. She was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of sniffling somewhere nearby. She scanned the vicinity, searching for the source of the noise, and saw a slender body with red hair curled up against the base of a tree. Penny. Maru hesitated for a moment. She hated to see someone as sweet as Penny upset, but Maru knew she wasn't highly skilled at comforting interactions. She made up her mind as she wandered over towards the tree. Failure was just another opportunity to learn after all.  
"Hi, Penny."  
Penny's head jerked up as she hurriedly wiped tears from her face. "Oh, hi, Maru… It's a beautiful day, isn't it? I just had to take in some of this fresh spring air."  
Maru looked around. "It is gorgeous here… Do you mind if I sit by you?"  
Penny shook her head. Maru sat down and leaned against the tree.  
"What are you reading?"  
"Oh." Penny picked up the hardcover book and opened it to show Maru a sweeping photograph of a scenic chain of islands. “It’s all about the Fern Islands, their history and landscape and wildlife. I love reading about other places, dreaming I’ll travel there someday.” Penny’s expression darkened, and she looked away.  
“I’d love to go to the Fern Islands too. There are so many species to study there, so much to discover.” Maru fidgeted with the pages of the book awkwardly, unsure of what to say.  
“Sometimes I want to go anywhere that’s not here.” Tears started slowly slipping down Penny’s face again.  
Maru reached out her hand and laid it on Penny’s arm, giving her a light squeeze.  
Penny wiped her face. “Sorry, my mother tells me I’m too dramatic.”  
“I don’t think you are.” Maru stared into Penny’s watery eyes. “It’s natural to dream of a better life.”  
Penny sniffled and smiled. “I do love the valley. I just… I get so overwhelmed with my mother and Jas and Vincent. I only have so much to give. I wish… I wish I could do more.” Penny covered her face as she took quick, shallow breaths.  
Maru moved her hand to Penny’s back, slowly stroking it. She tried to remember what she had read about supporting people in emotional distress. Physical affection… use body language to show you are listening… affirm, don’t minimize, their feelings.  
“You do so much for the community, Penny. I know you wish you could improve things even more, but you’re only one person. You have to take time to care for yourself too.”  
Penny brought her hands down from her face as her breathing slowed. “You really think I make a difference here?”  
Maru was surprised. “Of course! Vincent and Jas would basically be feral without you.” Penny giggled. “And I know your mom appreciates your help, even if she doesn’t say it.”  
A slightly sad smile flashed across Penny’s face as she leaned into Maru’s body, burying her head in the crook of Maru’s neck and wrapping her arms around her. Maru froze for a moment, then placed her own arms around Penny’s narrow shoulders.  
“Thank you.”


	2. Summer

Penny carefully ripped out a page from her journal, folded it, and placed it in her jacket pocket. She quickly walked out of her trailer and hurried down to the beach. It was 10:30pm already, and she didn’t want to miss a second of the Moonlight Jellies.  
As she crossed the old stone bridge, she gasped. She had watched the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies every year, but it never ceased to take her breath away. She saw many bodies silhouetted against the faint glow of the floating candles that surrounded the docks, while the moonlight lent a slight illumination to the whole scene. She glanced around the crowded beach, looking for Maru.  
Ever since that day in the spring when Maru had comforted her by the tree, Penny and Maru hadn’t spent a day without speaking. They talked about everything: the wonders of the Fern Islands, Penny’s struggles trying to make Vincent behave, Maru’s many experiments, the adventures they would have if they ever got away from Pelican Town. The bench to the south of town square had become their spot, homebase for all of their imagining.  
Penny had been searching for a way to express how much Maru’s friendship meant to her, but nothing seemed good enough. Finally, she had settled on what was now residing in her jacket pocket. Now, all she had to do was find Maru so she could give it to her. It was hard to tell who everyone was in the darkness, but Penny wandered away from the main beach, across the tiny plank bridge to where she thought Maru might be. And she was right.  
Penny spotted her bent over the edge of one of the tidal pools. She smirked and quietly snuck up behind her.  
“Hey!”  
Maru twisted her body around quickly and nearly toppled into the shallow pool. Penny reached out and grabbed the straps of Maru’s overalls, pulling her away from the water.  
“Penny! I... what the!” Maru’s face turned suddenly from shock to laughter. Penny started giggling too.  
As their laughter slowed and they both caught their breath, Penny realized that she was still holding onto Maru’s overalls. She looked up to find Maru’s face unexpectedly close to hers. They locked eyes for a moment, then Penny released her grip and awkwardly backed away.  
“Well, I’d thank you for saving me, but it was your fault that I almost fell in,” Maru joked.  
Penny smiled sheepishly.  
“Maru, Penny! It’s starting!” Robin was waving them towards the edge of the ocean.  
They both rushed to the shoreline to witness the amazing spectacle. Penny stared in wonder as blueish white lights began to appear one by one under the water’s surface. As they floated around one another, swirling with the tide, it truly did look like an intricate dance. Penny was reminded that the valley did still hold some beautiful mysteries.  
She felt Maru shiver next to her. “Glad I didn’t fall in. It's kind of cold, actually. I guess fall is right around the corner."  
Penny opened her jacket and wrapped it around Maru. She felt something crinkle in her jacket.  
“I almost forgot.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded journal page. “Open it tomorrow.”  
“Okay.” Maru scooted closer to Penny.  
Penny let her gaze wash across the glowing sea, feeling happier than she had in years. She thought about how life must be so easy for a jellyfish… just letting the waves carry you onward forever.


	3. Fall

Maru rubbed her bleary eyes, then replaced her glasses. She squinted at the clock and saw it was 1am. Time really flew when you were busy inventing. She picked up the folded piece of paper that had been living on her desk for the last couple of days and read over it again.

Dear Maru,  
I know it may seem silly to write you a letter when I see you every day, but I’ve been struggling to find a way to tell you how much you mean to me. I often feel alone in this town and dream of leaving it someday, but now I have someone to share those dreams with. I’ve never been able to be as open about my life as I can be with you. You know all of my deepest conflicts and my most embarrassing desires, and you still like me. That’s a true friend.  
Anyways, I drew you these diagrams of some of the flora and fauna I see around town when I read outside. I hope they help your research and show you how much I appreciate you.

Penny

Maru flipped the paper over to look at the detailed drawings on the back. She smiled at the obvious effort Penny had put into the various diagrams: a Fiddlehead Fern, a Sweet Pea, a Spice Berry, a butterfly, and a firefly. Maru had read over this letter a couple of times a day since Penny had handed it to her at the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies.  
Maru placed the letter back on her desk and rubbed her forehead in frustration. She looked back at the project she had been working on all week, her birthday present to Penny. She hadn’t finished it in time for Penny’s actual birthday, but she had set herself a deadline of Penny’s party this weekend, which gave her one more day to complete her tinkering. She sighed, pushed her glasses back up her nose, and got back to work.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Penny was sitting at the end of the saloon bar, intermittently twisting her head around to glance at the door.  
“Doing alright, birthday girl?” Penny looked up to see Emily smiling at her from the other side of the bar. “Can I get you anything?”  
“No, I’m alright. Thanks.”  
“Well, your mom certainly seems to be having a good time.”  
Penny rolled her eyes as she saw her mother on the other side of the bar motioning to Gus for another beer.  
“You know, maybe I’ll have one glass of wine please.”  
Emily winked as she slid the glass across the bar. “It’s on the house.”  
“Thank you!”  
A voice behind her asked, “Having a good time?”  
Penny spun around on her stool to see Maru grinning at her.  
“You’re here!”  
“Of course. Come with me. I’ve got something to show you.”  
Maru grabbed her hand and pulled her through the front door and down the steps. In the dark, she saw what looked like a metallic box sitting in front of the saloon.  
“Hold on.” Maru took a remote control out of her pocket and handed it to Penny. “Go ahead, turn it on.”  
Penny looked down at the remote and pressed the button that said “On/Off”. She jumped. The metallic box had come to life. It unfolded itself, clinking and buzzing as arms and a head shot out from the base.  
A robotic voice emitted from it, “Good evening, Miss Penny. What can I assist you with?”  
“You… you built me a robot?”, Penny asked in disbelief.  
“Yes. It’s very basic. It can only perform a couple of specific functions, such as folding clothes or washing dishes or dusting. But I thought it would be helpful to you. I know you’re always feeling overwhelmed with taking care of everyone else. I just… I wanted to help take care of you… Do you like it?”  
Tears welled up in Penny’s eyes. “I love it. It’s the nicest present anyone’s ever given me.” She lunged towards Maru and pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you,” she whispered in her ear. Penny leaned away to look into the other girl’s face. “Maru, I....”  
The saloon door burst open, spilling light onto the two girls and the robot. They jumped apart as Pam stumbled down the steps.  
“What’re you doin’ out here in the dark? Your party’s in there!”, Pam slurred.  
“I, uh, better get her home,” Penny muttered to Maru.  
“Do you want me to help?”  
“No, thanks. I’m pretty used to it.” She grabbed Maru’s hand. “Thank you, again.”  
Maru nodded as Penny put her arm around her mother and led her towards their trailer, the robot bumping along behind them.


	4. Winter

Maru leaned over the side of the boat, squinting in the sun to try to catch a glimpse of the shore. It had been three long weeks since she had seen Pelican Town… and Penny. She thought back to Penny’s party, wondering what would have happened if Pam had stayed inside. She knew it did no good to dwell though. Very soon, she would be seeing Penny again. And they had been writing to each other often during her research trip with her father. Penny had thanked her over and over again for the robot and was overjoyed at the new freetime she had due to the robot’s help with her chores.   
Maru had to admit she had been struggling to concentrate on her research, even though she had been so excited for the opportunity when her father told her about the trip, three weeks studying native species in the Fern Islands. The idea of Penny being there with her someday kept intruding on her thoughts. Maru clutched the massive Conch Shell that she had brought back for Penny. It wasn’t much, but it was a piece of the Fern Islands and a promise that they would go there together. She straightened up as the pier came into view.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Penny twisted her hands as she sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the pier. She peered out over the ocean, waiting for a glimpse of Maru’s ship. It had been three weeks since they had seen each other, and Penny was desperate to have Maru near her again. She wished she had told her mother to go away, to take care of herself for once, so she could have properly told Maru how grateful she was for the amazing birthday present. But Maru would be arriving any minute, and she would finally have the opportunity to.  
The last few weeks had been a haze for Penny. She couldn’t focus on her reading or her work. Even the chaos of Vincent and Jas couldn’t keep her attention. Her thoughts kept drifting to Maru and everything she wished she could say to her.  
Her head popped up. Was that a ship in the distance? It was! Penny sprang to her feet, unsure of where to go. She didn’t want to bombard Maru as soon as she stepped on dry land. She decided to stay where she was and took a deep breath, trying to appear calm. The ship came to rest at the side of the pier, and people began to disembark. Penny’s eyes darted around. She spotted her! Maru greeted her with a huge smile and wave. She dropped her bags and ran down the dock. She skidded to a halt in front of Penny, breathing heavily.  
“Hi”  
“Hi! Maru, I…” After all of her planning, Penny couldn’t seem to conjure up the right words.  
But Maru grinned knowingly. “Me too.”  
Penny jolted forward, wrapping her arms around Maru’s shoulders and pulling her in for a lingering kiss. Neither of them wanted to let go.  
“Now I know why she couldn’t focus on our research.” Demetrius winked as he strolled by, carrying a pile of luggage.  
Penny blushed while Maru giggled.  
“Come on,” Maru took Penny’s hand. “I have so much to tell you.”


End file.
